The Family Network: The Odyssey
is an adventure fantasy drama 12-issue mini-series comic series featuring The Family Network characters. Plot This comic series is about a squid named "Squidysseus" who has been gone for 20 years. Now he is on a journey home. Characters Main *'Squidysseus' - an Odysseus-esque character and the main protagonist. Allies *'Hannah' - a Penelope-esque character. *'Ericmachus' - a Telemachus-esque character. *'Squidysseus' Henchmen' - consisting of (in death order): **'Dolphy '- Squidysseus' first henchmen to die. He was smashed to a wall by Occhiphemus, then eaten. **'Bugs '- Squidysseus' second henchmen to die. He also got eaten by Occhiphemus, except he didn't get smashed this time. **'Wakko Warner' - Squidysseus' third henchmen to die. He got smashed with rocks by the Laestrygonians (Shunky and Krumm) and dragged away. It is assumed that he got eaten. **'Lana '- Squidysseus' fourth henchmen to die. She got turned into a pig, killed, cooked, and eaten by Lori. **'Porky Pig '- Squidysseus' fifth henchmen to die. He got turned into a normal pig, killed, cooked, and eaten by Lori. **'Jack Fenton' - Squidysseus' sixth henchmen to die. He was also turned into a pig, killed, cooked, and eaten by Lori. **'Sandy Cheeks' - Squidysseus' seventh henchmen to die. She got thrown into a whirlpool created by Skouliki and gets swallowed whole. **'Brandon Hemperger' Squidysseus' eight henchmen to die. He got swallowed whole by Skouliki. **'Michael Stedee' - Squidysseus' ninth henchmen to die. He also got swallowed whole by Skouliki. **'Danny Phantom' - Squidysseus' tenth henchmen to die. He was the first person to get eaten by Ghidorah. **'Dot Warner '- Squidysseus' eleventh henchmen to die. She was the second person to get eaten by Ghidorah. **'Jorgen Von Strangle '- Squidysseus' twelfth henchmen to die. He was the last person who got eaten by Ghidorah. **'Yakko Warner' - Squidysseus' last remaining henchmen. He got smite by Spongios after eating his cattle. *'Winslus' - an Aeolus-esque character and the keeper of the winds. *'Leni' - a Calypso-esque character. *'Sir Zeus Buck' - a Zeus-esque character *'Lisa' - an Athena-esque character. *'Collermes' - a Hermes-esque character and is the messenger of the gods. *'Grimsias Reaper' - a Teiresias-esque character and a prophet. *'Grimmgamemnon' - an Agamemnon-esque character that was once the king of Mycenae that died and now lives in the Land of the Dead as a spirit. *'Gramcela' - a Anticela-esque character and was Squidysseus' mother until she died. Squidysseus later encountered her while at the Land of the Dead. *'Spongios' - a Helios-esque character. Although he did kill the last remaining henchmen of Squidysseus, he is still considered an ally since he is not against him. *'King Brimous' - a King Alcinous-esque character. He was the person Squidysseus told the story of his journey after the Trojan War to. *'Velocitor' - a Nestor-esque character. *'Melisianous ' - a gender-swapped Menelaus-esque character. Villains Normal *'Antobyous' - an Antinous-esque character and the leader of the suitors. **'Benelaus' - an Agelaus-esque character. **'Amgideonmus' - an Amphinomus-esque character. **'Brandonippus' - a Ctesipuss-esque character. **'Herbethius '- a Melanthius-esque character. **'Patrickmachus' - an Eurymachus-esque character. **'Bayleedoes '- a Leodes-esque character. *'Cicones' - consisting of: **'Chilloius' - The leader of the Cicones. **'Luna Loud' - The second-in-command of the Cicones. **'Luan Loud' - The third member of the Cicones. **'Lucy Loud' - TBD **'Mr. Krabs' - TBD **'Daffy Duck' - TBD **'Alien' - TBD **'Squidward Tentacles' - TBD Monsters/Gods *'King Neptune/Poseidon' - the god of the sea who is angry at Squidysseus for killing the Troy citizens, being on his rival, Lisa's, side, and most of all, blinding his son, Occhiphemus. *'Occhiphemus' - a Polyphemus-esque character. *'Laestrygonians' - consisting of: **'Krumm' - The first Laestrygonian. **'Shunky' - The second Laestrygonian. *'Lori' - a Circe-esque character. *'The Sirens' - consisting of: **'Claire the Ghost' - the first siren. **'Lynn '- the second siren. **'Pearl Krabs' - the third and final siren. *'Ghidorah' - a Scylla-esque character. *'Skouliki' - a Charybdis-esque character. Issues #''Prologue'' - The gods decided that it is time for Squidysseus to go home, so they sent Collermes and Lisa off. Collermes to tell Leni to let Squidysseus go home, and she frees him. But soon, King Neptune, who is still mad at Squidysseus for a past incident, destroys his boat and makes him wash up on the island of Phaeacia, where Squidysseus meets King Brimous, the king of Phaeacia and tells him his story. Meanwhile, Lisa heads to Ericmachus to help him find out what happened to his father, so Ericmachus talks to Velocitor and Melissianous about Squidysseus. #''Cicones and Lotus Eaters'' - After the Trojan War ended, Squidysseus and his henchmen start their journey to head home. But soon, during a storm, they instead end up on an island where they see the Cicones. However, the Cicones end up trying to kill Squidysseus and his henchmen for entering their territory. Luckily, he and his men won against them and escaped. Later on, they encounter some strange plants on another island called Lotus Eaters. In curiosity, Squidysseus' men ate some of the plants and start acting crazy, so Squidysseus had to drag them back to their boat and set sail somewhere else. #''The Cyclops'' - Squidysseus and his men, after calming down from the Lotus Eaters, sailed off to another island to get food. On that island, they find some sheep and used them to make cheese and milk. However, their peaceful eating time becomes trouble when a malicious cyclops named "Occhiphemus" enters his cave and encounters Squidysseus and his men. Bothered by them intruding to his cave, he blocks his cave and starts eating a couple of men. The men were terrified, but Squidysseus has a plan to escape. #''Keeper of the Winds'' - After the incident with Occhiphemus, Squidysseus and his remaining men head to another island to find food and water. However, while Squidysseus was in the middle of the mountains searching for it, he comes across a blue mouse named Winslus, known as the keeper of the winds. He asks him for food and water, but soon, after he gave him some food and water, he gives Squidysseus a bag of wind that can take him wherever he wants. Squidysseus, excited about having a chance of heading to Itacha, thanks Winslus and takes the bag, along with the food and water, with him and sets sail. However, one of his men, in curiosity, opens the wind bag, only for it to send the boat to an other part of the sea. #''Laestrygonians'' - After one of Squidysseus' men opened the bag and sent it to a different part of the sea, they end up what appears to be yet another and crashes into a big rock on there, making a hole on their ship. Now Squidysseus and his men have no choice to find something to fix it. When they got to a certain part of the island, they find some leftover wood and decided to use it. However, as they take it, they begin to encounter two, man-eating, ferocious giants called the Laestrygonians. #''Lori'' - TBD #''Land of the Dead'' - TBD #''The Sirens, Ghidorah, and Skouliki'' - TBD #''Cattle of the Spongios'' - TBD #''Leni'' - TBD #''Back at Ithaca'' - TBD #''Squidysseus vs The Suitors'' - TBD Reception Critical Response This comic is universally acclaimed by critics, readers, and fans of The Odyssey and/or The Family Network. Many people were praised because they believed the comic did well. It is said to be one of the best TFN comics ever made besides The Family Chronicles and The Family Network: Dinosaur Rampage, which are also universally acclaimed. TV Movie Adaption The Family Network: The Odyssey (TV Movie) Trivia *In the Odyssey, the characters Lori and Skouliki are based on didn't apparently eat anyone in the book this is based on. However, in this comic, Lori and Skouliki did eat some henchmen, both in different ways. *Even though Grandma Tentacles, potrayed as an Anticela-esque character is related to Squidward who is portrayed as a Cicone and not Squid from Mobs who is potrayed as Squidysseus, she is shown as Squidysseus' mother. Category:Comics Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Drama Category:Miniseries Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas